Everything Changes
by LilicMoon
Summary: Harry and Albus Dumbledore have a chat after Harry wakes up confused in the Hsopital Wing. One-shot. Constructive reviews only please, no trolls.


Harry winced in pain and moved his head to the left, slowly his eyelids fluttered open. Blinking rapidly to the white ceiling above; Harry's eyes adjusted to the light.

Harry held his breath, hearing footsteps coming closer.

"Mr Potter, you're awake" A blurred figure approached the bed.

Harry flinched as the figure leaned forward towards his face. A cold metal touched his cheeks and was slowly pushed up against the bridge of his nose.

Harry let out the breath he had been holding, realising it was just Madam Pompfrey, the schools healer. He was in the hospital at Hogwarts.

Hogwarts was a magical school for children, children that were born Wizards and Witches. Children would attend the school from the first day of September after their eleventh birthday and would graduate at the end of their seventh year, when they would be turning eighteen years old.

"How are you feeling Mr Potter? Are you in any pain? Do you feel sick?" the school's healer asked.

"I'm ok" Harry replied looking at the healer "why am I here?"

The nurse sighed and pursed her lips "I think it would be best if the Headmaster answers those questions for you Mr Potter." With that the healer walked away.

Harry followed her with his eyes frowning. He felt a nervous tremor throughout his body, sighing he tilted his back against the cushion he was lying against and shut his eyes tightly, trying to remember what had caused him to wake up in the hospital wing. He let out a breath and opened his eyes; all he could remember was the Halloween Feast and having fun with his friends.

Harry looked up as he heard the footsteps approaching again, no two sets of footsteps. Madam Pompfrey must have gone to get the Headmaster.

"Ah Harry, how are you feeling?" The Headmaster Albus Dumbledore asked as he approached.

Albus Dumbledore is the Headmaster at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. He was the head of the war against the Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort an ex-student of the Professor. Albus Dumbledore led an organization known as the Order of the Phoenix, which helped the Ministry of Magic fight against the terrorist organisation.

The organisation that Lord Voldemort ran with his followers, which called themselves Death Eaters, was a plan of saving the Magical world's bloodline's and traditions through extremism. Lord Voldemort didn't like muggles, non magical folk. He thought they were beneath him and he didn't like the children that possessed magical ability from two muggle parents.

Voldemort wanted to rid the world of muggleborn wizards and witches and of half bloods, someone with a muggle and magical parent.

"Harry"

Harry jumped startled from his thoughts; he looked up into the eyes of the Headmaster. "I' m fine" Harry said

Dumbledore looked down at Harry from his half moon spectacles and smiled "I'm glad to hear that. Now Madam Pompfrey has told me that you would like to know why you're here." The headmaster said, his blue eyes twinkling.

Harry nodded

"In that case I will leave you two gentlemen to chat, Mr Potter if you need anything let the Headmaster know and if you start to feel tired then I want you to stop talking and rest. You've been through a traumatic experience. Once you've had your chat, I'll come back and run a diagnostic and give you some more routine potions, Ok." Madam Pompfrey cut in as she smoothed the covers over the boy and made sure he was comfortable.

"Do not upset my patient too much Professor" The healer said as she walked away towards her office.

Albus Dumbledore smiled and sat down at the foot of Harry's bed.

"Now Harry, tell me what do you remember"

Harry frowned, his brows furrowing together as he thought back to his last memories.

The Halloween Feast, sitting with his friends in the Great Hall, the enchanted ceiling going dark, storm clouds rolling in and a loud crash of thunder.

"Sir I remember the Halloween Feast the enchanted ceiling and everything going dark."

Albus looked down at Harry the sparkle in his eyes dulling to a look of sadness.

"Harry what happens next no one is too sure of" the headmaster paused taking a few breaths collecting his thoughts. "All we know is that Voldemort had breached the castle and somehow within a matter of thirty seconds, hand managed to get you from the Great Hall and to outside on the grounds whilst the lights went out."

Harry frowned trying to remember anything but nothing came to him.

"Of course Death Eaters littered the Hall and held few of the students hostage, which made it impossible for me and the other professor's to act. It wasn't until the Death Eaters started rubbing at their left forearms, that we realised something strange was happening. After twenty minutes of you disappearing and the students being held hostage. The Death Eaters succumbed to a horrendous pain in the left forearms, within fort-five minutes; all Death Eaters present were dead." The Headmaster held up his hand as Harry opened his mouth, cutting him off from whatever he was going to say.

"Yes Harry, Professor Snape did die too, as well as a few of the student population. It was after this that prefects took their houses to their respective common rooms and the Professor's and myself split up to search the castle."

Albus paused looking at Harry "How about a spot of Tea Harry." He said as he clicked his fingers "Ah Winky, would you be so kind as to fetch Mr Potter and I a cup of tea please"

The house elf bowed its head slightly. "Of course Professor Dumblydore, Sir" The Elf replied disappearing with a pop.

Harry sat up slightly, and pushed the pillows he'd been laying on up behind his back so he could sit up comfortably.

"Here's Professor Sir, a cup of tea for you and Mr Potter" The elf said as it popped back into the room.

"Ah Thank you Winky" Dumbledore replied.

Harry watched as the Headmaster took the tea from the elf and pulled out a vial from his rope, slowly he uncorked it and put a few drops into one cup and stirred.

Albus sensing Harry's eyes on him looked up. "A calming drought Harry, I think it would be best if you take this in case you get too upset from what I tell you next"

Harry just nodded still unsure what to think. He still felt very tired, like he hadn't slept in days and his brain was foggy. He frowned, having trouble taking in everything the Headmaster was telling him.

Harry accepted the tea the Headmaster gave him and brought the cup to his lips, blowing on the hot liquid to cool it, before raising it higher and sipping at it.

Albus Dumbledore smiled at Harry when he drank the tea and settled back into his chair taking a sip of his own tea.

Harry relaxed feeling the calming drought settle inside him, making him feel warm inside.

"It was Hagrid that found you outside Harry, he found you unconscious on the lawn, lay next to the body of Lord Voldemort"

Albus paused and took another sip of his tea "It seems that whilst you were outside alone with Voldemort you fought with him and ended up killing him, Madam Pompfrey thinks you passed out from exhaustion"

Harry looked at the Headmaster and felt a jolt go through his body as he was told the Dark Lord was dead. It was over.

Harry knew that if it wasn't for the calming potion he would have panicked now. But with the potion coursing through his veins he was unable to react to his thoughts and the Headmasters story properly.

Harry brought the cup up to his lips again taking another big gulp of the tea.

"That just leaves us with one small problem now Harry" The Headmaster said, eyes suddenly twinkling madly.

Harry frowned unnerved by the sudden gleam in the Headmasters eyes.

"Sir" Harry said lowering his fingers to the bed cloth he lay under and absentmindedly picked at the cover.

"You see Harry; you are a very young, powerful Wizard. I can't just let you walk away and live happily ever after. You could go dark, like Voldemort did and I'm afraid I can't take the risk" The headmaster said.

Harry felt the panic seep through him at the headmaster's words. He tried to move but found that his body wasn't going anywhere, the cup in his hand was getting heavy and he felt his fingers relax, letting the cup slip from his grasp on to the bed.

His mind was screaming what did you do? At the Headmaster, but his lips weren't moving, his whole body becoming heavy like lead.

Albus smiled at Harry "I had to do this Harry; I can't have someone more powerful than me alive, more powerful than the great Albus Dumbledore"

The Headmaster stood up and walked closer to Harry "You understand, don't you Harry, It's for the greater good. You will die a hero Harry; you will die the defeater of the Dark Lord Voldemort. Everyone will know your name and you will go down in the history books forever remembered for what you did for the Magical World, for your amazing sacrifice" He smiled and patted Harry's arm. "It will all be over soon Harry, the poison won't take much longer to work"

Tears escaped from the corners of his eyes as he listened. Albus Dumbledore the man he had looked up to for the last six years of his life had just poisoned him, killing him for something the world had expected him to do. For something the man had slowly trained him to do and now that the job was done, the headmaster didn't need him anymore.

More tears slid down Harry's cheeks, his body was starting to ache and a pounding headache had set in behind his eyes. _How could you!_ Harry thought to himself.

His body was becoming hot and sticky as his body tried to fight the poison flowing through him, sweat trickling down from his brow. His muscles twitched involuntarily making his body ache even more, his breaths coming in short sharp breaths as he thought to stay alive.

Harry's vision slowly clouded, going black, loosing his battle to the poison.

"That's it Harry, don't fight it" Dumbledore said smiling down at his dying student.

Harry took one last shuddering breath as his vision went black, his body relaxed and his eyelids fluttered closed.

So I never planned to have a note on the end of this story but due to silly review trolls I have had to. Please can you only review if you have something about the story to comment on.

To the 'Guests' that keep leaving hate mail about how I should die and go to hell stop trolling please. Grow up and act like mature people and not silly people.

I'd appreciate some feedback about what you liked, didn't like but also about how the story is written for example, was the writing style ok? too much dialogue, not enough dialogue, or you felt that the characters didn't interact enough etc.

I'm not going to apologise for not telling you what this story is really about. I didn't want to say what it was about because then a lot of people wouldn't read it.

LilicMoon :)


End file.
